Various technologies allow users to communicate in real time through instant messaging chat sessions. For example, Internet Relay Chat (IRC) services enable Internet users to participate in on-line conversations in real-time with other users. In such systems, users may be connected with one another through an IRC channel that is maintained by an IRC server. Users who have joined the IRC channel may transfer text via the IRC channel. An IRC client shows the names of currently active channels and enables users to join the channels. Chat rooms are often available through on-line services and provide communication channels that link computers and permit users to communicate by sending text messages in real-time. Real time text messaging can also take place through phones, PDAs, and other wireless devices without the use of the Internet.
Traditionally, there are laws that prevent the unauthorized recording of spoken conversations. For example, regulations may require the consent of all callers before a spoken telephone call can be recorded. To that end, a recording device for a telephone system may use a beep tone repeated at an interval throughout the conversation to indicate to another caller that the device is recording the conversation. Contrary to such principles regarding spoken conversations, typed conversations over computers are readily recorded without regard for whether all participants consent. Data processing systems used for participating in chat sessions provide numerous ways to record the text. However, a user may want to prevent the storage or distribution of the user's words from a chat session. Therefore, systems are needed that allow a user to limit how the user's words are used following a chat session. Specifically, a system is needed for allowing a user to prevent others from capturing and saving text from a chat session.